


Nightmare with a Happy Ending

by AncientGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Comic, Drabble, M/M, riotarttherite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientGleek/pseuds/AncientGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kurt and Blaine share more than they realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare with a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy One Year Anniversary...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181417) by riotarttherite.tumblr.com. 



> So...last night was kinda crazy, and I couldn’t sleep (partly due to my unexpectedly intense need for a fic to go with this excellent art: http://riotarttherite.tumblr.com/post/139759709128/happy-one-year-anniversary-of-the-day-kurt-and)
> 
> ...and this is what happened. My apologies to the artist, riotarttherite, for digressing a bit. If you’re interested in about 500 words of Klaine drabble, read on...

Blaine woke, snuggling his entire face into Kurt’s neck, where it always seemed to belong. He stretched a little, fitting the rest of him to match Kurt’s delicious curves—he loved being ‘big spoon’, even if he was smaller than his lover. There had been a dream—surrealistic and bordering on the Twilight Zone…

Kurt woke, feeling his boyfriend snuggling up to him in a way that only he could achieve—fitting together so that it seemed as if every inch of their bodies connected. He loved these precious moments of half wakefulness, when they both were drowsy and feeling the exquisite comfort of each other’s bodies and souls. Hell, they were even breathing in synchronicity. And there had been this strange dream…

They turned toward each other, breathing in each other’s scents—okay, morning breath, too—which doesn’t matter when you’re so much in love you can hardly see straight, much less worry about body odors. Besides…some body odors just made you want to breathe in even more. They inhaled, slowly and deeply, as each of them came to more awareness in the morning light.

“I had the strangest dream”, each of them began, glancing oddly at their ring fingers, which showed their engagement rings.

They looked at each other, and almost in the same breath, exclaimed… “We got married…” “…in a barn, of all things!” “As if I’d _ever…!_ ” “As if we’d _ever…!_ ” “Seriously—sharing a wedding with those two?!” “I mean, I’d be glad for them, but really…!” “Wait—you had the same dream?!”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then erupted into laughter, still tangled in each other’s embrace.

Then…suddenly…the laughter stopped, as they looked at each other with bewilderment. “We had the same dream?” “Yeah, I guess so…”

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with suddenly serious eyes, red-rimmed, as if he’d been crying. “In your dream…” he hesitated, “…did we…”

“…break up…again?” Blaine murmured.

“I broke up with you…when we were in the middle of planning our dream wedding?”

“Yeah…” it came out as a broken whisper.

“Oh my god, Blaine! You know I’d never do that, right?” Kurt almost sobbed as he turned towards Blaine, enveloping him with arms and legs, pulling him in as closely as he could.

“But it felt so real…” Blaine choked into Kurt’s neck, wrapping himself around Kurt in return.

“I know, but it could never happen…”

“I know…”

They both breathed deeply, inhaling each other, as if that could allay the residual phantom fears from a nightmare they both inexplicitly had experienced.

“Y’know…maybe role-playing breaking up just to have great make-up sex isn’t…”

“…and it _was_ great, but maybe you’re right…”

“…especially if it’s going to give us such weird dreams…”

“…unless…”

“…it’s really _great_ make-up sex…”

And, still clinging to each other, they burst out laughing again…and proceeded to banish the nightmare with _really,_ _really great.._.


End file.
